Haunted
by Mia D. Malfoy
Summary: A única certeza que temos na vida é que um dia todos iremos morrer. Como será para Draco Malfoy, assistir os últimos minutos da mulher que sempre amou, sem poder fazer nada?


**Haunted**

**Título: **Haunted.

**Palavras:** 635.

**Autora:** Mia Malfoy

**Shipper:** D/Hr

**Genêro:** Angst/Drama (One-Shot)

**Sumário: **A única certeza que temos nessa vida é que um dia iremos morrer.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou dona de nada. J.K Rowling é a sortuda que inventou os personagens Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger.

"Pois bem, finalmente você chegou. Pode até parecer pretensioso de minha parte, porém eu sabia que você não iria suportar sem olhar-me pela última vez, não é?".

Ele apenas a fitou, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da capa preta que trajava, os lábios contraídos em sinal de ansiedade e um semblante na face completamente indecifrável.

"Qual é o seu problema? Eu lhe disse para fugir...".

"E deixar meus amigos para trás?".

"Seus amigos estarão todos mortos dentro de poucas horas".

Estava tudo tão claro. Sempre estivera. Ela fora cega demais. Tola ao excesso.

Como pode acreditar que um dia ele ainda iria mudar?

Todas as respostas que necessitava estavam ali, estampadas nos olhos acinzentados daquele que um dia ela amou. Aquele que nunca a amou.

"Então, a idéia de me seduzir foi sua, do seu pai ou do seu mestre?".

"Quer mesmo falar sobre isso?".

"Sim, eu quero, Draco. Quero saber a verdade".

Lá estava ela. Sangrando. Era culpa dele.

"Eu te amei".

Um sorriso, talvez de satisfação ou ironia apareceu nos lábios ensangüentados de Hermione Granger. O silêncio predominava, Draco Malfoy a encarava com uma mescla de tristeza e frivolidade que se misturavam na antítese perfeita. Hermione ainda sangrava loucamente, porém se sentia dor naquele instante, era impossível encontrar um traço dela em sua face.

"Você sabe qual é a sensação de estar morrendo?" – indagou Hermione com a mesma simplicidade de quem pergunta o horário.

"Não" – respondeu Draco engolindo em seco – "Deve ser horrível".

"Não é" – afirmou Hermione – "Você não sente dor".

"Eu queria poder te ajudar" – murmurou enquanto aos poucos se ajoelhava na neve, ali ao lado do corpo da única mulher que amaria em toda sua vida.

"Ele perfurou algum lugar perto do meu pulmão" – explicou respirando fundo – "Mas só doeu nos três primeiros minutos, agora não posso sentir mais nada".

"Você acredita em Deus?".

"Acredito".

"E acredita que existe um céu e um inferno?".

"Sim".

"E você sabe se vai para o céu ou o inferno?".

"Isso eu não posso lhe responder. Só saiba que independente do meu destino, sempre estarei pensando em você".

"Vou sentir sua falta".

"Eu sempre estarei com você".

"Acho que estarei com você mais rápido do que você pensa. Meu pai assim que me encontrar vai me matar, você sabe disso".

"Fuja. Agora sou eu que lhe digo, fuja".

"Não! Se você foi corajosa o bastante para enfrentar os seus problemas eu também serei".

"Esse é o Draco que eu conheci".

Respirava com dificuldade. Os sinais vitais tornavam-se fracos com o passar dos segundos.

"Mione, por favor, não fale mais nada. Você está fraca".

"Você sempre disse que sou uma tagarela incorrigível. Sinto lhe informar, mas não vou dar-lhe o gosto do silêncio, nem ao menos nos últimos instantes de minha vida".

"Sua voz me faz bem, apesar de machucar meu inconsciente".

"Não quero ser o fantasma que te assombra em pesadelos, quero ser aquela que te faz lutar pela vida".

"Mesmo sendo um fantasma, seria aquele que guardaria por meus sonhos, zelaria por minha vida e por cada...".

"Draco" – interrompeu com um sorriso no rosto – "Não seja poético".

"Perdão" – pediu devolvendo o sorriso inconstante de sua amada – "Não serei poético".

"Segura minha mão" – pediu Hermione sentindo que o fim estava mais próximo – "Quero morrer sentindo o calor do seu corpo".

"Descanse" – Draco segurou com força, aquelas mãos gélidas e delicadas que um dia tocaram seu rosto com paixão e ternura – "Eu estou indo atrás de você, minha querida".

"Eu te amo" – murmurou e com um suspiro de Cisne, estava estática, morta.

Draco fechou os olhos de Hermione e com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto, continuou bem ali ao seu lado, apenas esperando sua vez.

"Eu também te amo" – respondeu para ela, assim que viu ao longe os Comensais da Morte se aproximarem.


End file.
